godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gigan (MLP)
Gigan (ガイガン, Gaigan) is a giant alien cyborg kaiju who first appeared in the 1972 Showa Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Gigan. Modified Gigan (改造ガイガン, Kaizō Gaigan) is Gigan's second form who first appeared in the 2004 Millennium Godzilla film, Godzilla: Final Wars. He is the tertiary antagonist in the Godzilla ''franchise, with King Ghidorah being the main antagonist and Mechagodzilla being the secondary antagonist. He is a member of King Ghidorah's Alien faction that wants to take over Equestria and one of the main antagonists of ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla. He and his Alien faction members and Spacegodzilla's Mutant faction were later turned good by the Mane Nine's Elements of Harmony at the end of the eighth season and he became one of the main protagonists and a member of Kiryu's Global Defense Force faction. History Showa ''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' Slicing through the inky blackness of space, a brilliant blue sapphire of reverence traveled, its angular mass reflecting the thin jasmine beams of light that touched its smooth surface. To some worlds, this may seem nothing more than bewildering sight, but to others it was a vision of death. From within the confines of the M Space Hunter Nebula Changeling's twisted and primordial minds, the birth of a cyborg, named Gigan, was born. Housed within his gem lair, the creation was sent to the furthest corners of the universe, missions of utter destruction and mayhem programmed in his soulless heart. In 1972, the cyborg, along with King Ghidorah, left for Equestria. Laying a swath of broken bodies and rivers of innocent blood in their wake, the duo made their presence known on Earth. No weapon of Equestria stood a chance against the space Kaiju. Anything thrown at them were just more useless lives that were feed into the blazing inferno. It wasn't until Godzilla and Anguirus arrived from Canterlot Harbor that the devils met a challenge. However, with the space creatures working in perfect unison from the Changeling's control, Godzilla and Anguirus could not prevail. Only through the assistance of the Mane Nine could the terrestrial behemoths win. Realizing that defeat was likely, Gigan ascended from Earth, followed closely by the recently pummeled King Ghidorah. ''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' However, the cyborg's job wasn't finished yet. Following in the Nebulan's hoofsteps, the race of undersea Changelings, the Seatopians, quickly launched an all out assault on the weakened Equestria with their god Megalon. Knowing that a quick and powerful strike was the key to victory, the Kingdom of Seatopian sent out a plea for the M Space Hunter Changelings to send Gigan. Answering the call, the Changelings complied and the cyborg was sent back to Earth. However, once again, as fate would have it, the pair of Megalon and Gigan met resistance. The combined strength of Godzilla and Jet Jaguar was more than enough to detour the pair of Kaiju. Gigan, realizing that defeat was immanent, fled from Earth, leaving Megalon to face the overwhelming dominate power of Godzilla and Jet Jaguar alone. Millennium ''Godzilla: Final Wars'' A colossal corpse was uncovered in Equestria and it appeared to be an enormous, avian abomination. The monster was relocated to a research lab in Canterlot and the true identity of this relic soon became known to the Mane Nine. Two diminutive fairies, called the Shobijin, revealed to the Mane Nine that this was a monster that had battled with the guardian Mothra. Gigan, as the sinister cyborg was known, had fought against the peaceful protector over 10,000 years ago and unless his dormant body was returned to his tomb, dire consequences would befall the world. The Mane Nine didn't heed the warning and careless research of the beast continued. Meanwhile, the deceitful insect-like pony race known as the Changelings had taken responsibility for the recent defeat of several dangerous Kaiju around the world. Their true scheme was to use the Kaiju invasion as their first phase of domination and when this fact came to light, the Changelings attacked Equestria once more! During this second assault, the cybernetic organism, a weapon of the Changelings, was revived and ordered to attack Canterlot; however, when the Mane Nine took off to the Frozen North to free Godzilla, Queen Chrysalis ordered Gigan to follow and destroy the Mane Nine. When the Mane Nine arrived at the very bottom of the Frozen North, Gigan began to unleash his full fury on the group. The Mane Nine were bombarded with attacks and were finally forced to the ground. They did, however, manage to fire at the base that held Godzilla. Right before Gigan was about to finish the Mane Nine, an atomic ray blasted into his flesh, sending the contemptible creature to the ground. The King of the Monsters had risen from his forty-year hibernation and Gigan retaliated with his powerful cluster beam. As the reprehensible, robotic terror wrapped his cables around the nuclear menace and began to real him in, Gigan's abdominal buzz saw began to spin violently and it appeared Godzilla would soon meet a bloody fate. A single atomic ray decapitated Gigan, however, and the hateful horror fell to the ground. Godzilla roared in victory and began to follow the Mane Nine back to Canterlot, unaware that the creature lying behind him was not completely defeated. Following his decapitation in the Frozen North, Gigan was repaired and his arsenal was enhanced. It was time for the Changelings to send this cybernetic leviathan back into battle. Luckily for Equestria, Gigan's ancient enemy, Mothra, arrived to assist Godzilla in his fight against Monster X. However, upon the sudden appearance of the newly modified Gigan, Mothra switched her attention to this new foe. The majestic monster soon began to lose the upper hand and she began to retreat. Modified Gigan followed and used his chainsaw-like appendage to lop off the bottom of Mothra's wing, sending her plummeting to the ground, unconscious. Convinced that his opponent was down for the count, Modified Gigan raced over to assist Monster X in his fight against Godzilla. Monster X held the King of the Monsters, as the sadistic cyborg began to use his chainsaws to slice into Godzilla's pectoral region. The tables were turned, however, when Godzilla managed to lure Modified Gigan into cutting Monster X. Suddenly, Mothra reentered the fray and slammed both of the evil incarnates to the ground. Modified Gigan and Mothra fought furiously once more! This time, Modified Gigan unleashed his spinning disks, but the agile arthropod dodged the deadly blades. The disks began to boomerang back toward Modified Gigan, as Mothra was struck by her enemy's cluster beam. She erupted into a glowing blaze of crimson fire, as Modified Gigan's razor disks struck his neck. For a moment, it appeared to have done no damage whatsoever. As the cyborg turned to finish the job, his head toppled to the ground. A conflagrant Mothra charged Modified Gigan and caused his entire body to erupt into flames. Modified Gigan burst into pieces and this frightful foe was finally finished. Gallery Gigan (1).jpg Gigan (2).jpg Gigan (PS3).png Gigan (1972).jpg|Gigan in Godzilla vs. Gigan Gigan (1973).jpg|Gigan in Godzilla vs. Megalon Gigan (2004).jpg|Gigan in Godzilla: Final Wars Modified Gigan (2004).jpg|Modified Gigan in Godzilla: Final Wars Finalwars9h.jpg|Modified Gigan being deployed Final339Gigan.jpg|Modified Gigan in battle Final346Hold.jpg|Modified Gigan about to use his chainsaw Finalwars9i.jpg|Modified Gigan's head falls off Godzilla Final Wars - 3-4 Gigan Joins The Brawl!.png|Gigan blasting the Gotengo Godzilla-final-wars-2004-vs-gigan-review-monster.jpg|Modified Gigan's victory pose Godzilla Final Wars - 3-4 Gigan Does A Cool Pose.png|Gigan about to finish off the Gotengo Final359Gigan.jpg|Modified Gigan prepares to finish off his enemy Final364Decapitated.jpg|Modified Gigan wandering around aimlessly after having his head cut off Godzilla Final Wars - 3-6 Gigan's Head Is Burned Off.png|Gigan's head is destroyed by Godzilla's Atomic Breath U7Te7sZ.png|Modified Gigan arrives to assist Monster X in fighting Godzilla Godzilla.jp -Gigan.jpg Gigan 4.jpg|Gigan in battle with Godzilla in Antarctica Modified Gigan.jpg|Modified Gigan Category:Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju